Même dans le plus sombre des lieux
by Almayen
Summary: Jaime est kidnappé et retenu en captivité alors qu'il travaille pour l'ambassade américaine en Jordanie. Alors que le souvenir de Cersei et de leur enfance est la seule chose qui le maintient en vie dans le noir, Cersei doit gérer le fait que son jumeau soit loin d'elle, et peut être déjà mort.


Disclaimer : L'histoire ne m'appartient pas. Premièrement, Game of Thrones et ses personnages sont à GRRM. Deuxièmement, cette fic est de Magnolie, qui m'a autorisé à traduire sa fic. Alors seule la traduction est de moi !

Les reviews sont bien sûr très appréciées, que ce soit pour l'histoire ou pour la traduction – car je ne suis qu'amatrice ! Et si vous voulez laisser un message directement à l'auteur, voici le lien de la fic originale : /works/908505

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

– – – – – – –

Note de l'auteur : Comme je suis allée voir des amis, je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier ceci plus tôt.

Cette histoire est bien entendu inspirée par ''l'enlèvement'' de Jaime – ceux d'entre vous qui ont lu les livres trouveront quelques ressemblances ; pour le reste d'entre vous, Jaime ne pense pratiquement qu'à Cersei, et ce pour rester en vie, quelque chose qui a été négligé dans la série. Je ne peux donc que vous recommander les livres.

– – – – – – –

La mauvaise nouvelle est parvenue à Cersei lorsqu'elle s'y attendait le moins.

C'était l'un des derniers jours ensoleillés d'octobre, et elle se trouvait à l'étage dans la chambre de Myrcella, essayant de convaincre sa fille de faire une sieste. Le soleil de l'après-midi réchauffait chaque tapis, chaque parcelle du plancher, et créé une atmosphère étincelante. La maison était complètement silencieuse, Joffrey étant toujours à l'école, Tommen endormi dans la chambre d'à côté et Myrcella, fatiguée, s'endormant dans ses bras.

Elle regarda la porte où elle venait d'entendre des pas. Elle pensa tout d'abord à Jaime, qui lui rendait visite de plus en plus souvent l'après-midi – mais son jumeau était en ce moment même à des centaines de kilomètres, en Jordanie, travaillant comme traducteur et consultant pour l'ambassadeur américain. Après une enfance d'une proximité constante suivit par une longue période de séparation, leur relation et sentiments pour l'autre avaient doucement commencé à fleurir de nouveau.

Enfant, elle avait toujours était convaincue qu'elle épouserait Jaime lorsqu'ils seraient grands. Petits, ils avaient été inséparables. Cersei ne pouvait pas se rappeler d'une seule nuit qu'elle n'avait pas passée dans le lit de son frère, ou lui dans le sien. Ils avaient 17 ans lorsque leur mère était rentrée plus tôt du travail et les avait trouvé ensemble sur son lit, nus, faisant l'amour pour la seconde fois de la journée. Lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, elle avait souvent qualifié leurs contacts et dévotion comme des jeux d'enfants – mais qu'importe ce que cela était au début, cela était devenu quelque chose de sérieux et de trop profond pour qu'elle en accepte d'avantage.

Joanna Lannister avait envoyé son fils aîné dans une école traditionnelle pour garçon sur la côte Est la semaine suivante. Il ne revenait même pas à la maison pendant les vacances, mais passait du temps en Europe avec sa petite amie allemande. Cersei lui avait écrit une centaine de lettres, mais n'en avais jamais envoyé une seule, son cœur trop brisé, et elle ne voulait pas le montrer ; elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle pourrait un jour pardonner leur mère et comme il ne lui donnait aucune nouvelles, elle n'était pas sure qu'elle puisse un jour pardonner à Jaime non plus. Au bout d'un moment, sa mère lui avait trouvé un thérapeute, et elle même s'était trouvé un petit ami, puis un autre et encore un autre jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Robert, son futur mari ; mais cela n'avait jamais été aussi bon qu'avec Jaime.

Son jumeau n'était pas venu à son mariage – c'était du moins ce qu'elle avait tout d'abord pensé. Cela faisait plus de six ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé, et elle ne l'attendait donc pas ; cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de pleurer devant le miroir, dans sa robe de mariée, le matin de la cérémonie. Mais elle était Cersei Lannister, et elle ne laisserait personne voir sa douleur. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir Jaime de tout manière.

Cependant, Robert avait tellement bu durant la fête, qu'il s'était endormi juste après l'avoir baisé sans aucune espèce d'émotion. Fatiguée, triste et brisée, elle était allongée dans leur lit jusqu'à ce que ses larmes recommencent à couler et que sa bouche murmure le nom de Jaime. Plus tard, elle laissa son mari seul – et trouva son frère dans sa chambre d'enfant, assit sur le lit qu'ils avaient autrefois partagés. C'était à ce moment là que tout avait redémarré. Cette nuit là, ils avaient de nouveau partagé son petit lit, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

Maintenant, treize ans plus tard, Myrcella était à moitié endormie dans les bras de Cersei, mais son oncle entra dans la pièce.

'' Cersei, tu devrais venir '' La voix de Tyrion était basse et douce, et il tenait son téléphone dans sa main droite, qui était manifestement à l'origine de son agitation. A ce moment là, elle ne pouvait pas voir la douleur dans son visage, ni l'entendre dans sa voix. Peu importe combien sa relation avec Jaime s'était bien développée, celle avec son plus petit frère avait toujours été compliquée.

'' Je suis en train d'essayer de l'endormir ! ''

'' Je vais attendre dans la cuisine dans ce cas '' Lui répondit-il en se détournant, ne lui donnant aucune information, contrairement à d'habitude.

Elle le regarda alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

Heureusement, Myrcella s'était déjà profondément endormie dans ses bras alors qu'elle bordait la petite fille de neuf ans. Celle ci se positionna sur son oreiller favori, et Cersei regarda son unique fille un moment, avant de fermer la porte et partir. Elle s'arrêta net au milieu des escaliers en entendant la voix de son père. Il était en train de parler à quelqu'un dont elle ne pouvait entendre la réponse, tandis que Tyrion semblait parler à leur mère. La première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit était qu'elle avait finalement compris pour Jaime et elle, ainsi que pour les enfants, et qu'elle les emmènerai loin d'elle comme elle l'avait fait pour Jaime.

La peur commença a s'infiltrer dans chacun de ses os.

'' Qu'est ce qui se passe ? '' demanda t-elle alors qu'elle rentrait dans le salon.

Oncle Kevan était assis sur le grand fauteuil vert dont Cersei avait hérité de son grand-père, sa mère sur le canapé, regardant le jardin avec des yeux rouges. Son père était sur le porche, téléphonant à quelque, et elle pouvait voir Tyrion dans la cuisine, fixant un verre de scotch.

'' Assieds toi '' Dit son oncle. '' Robert sera bientôt là ''

 _Ils ont découvert pour les enfants_. Elle encaissa le coup, entendant son cœur battre fort. Elle n'avait pas bien dormi la nuit d'avant, et avait réellement tenté de s'endormir. Mais quelque chose l'avait réveillée aux alentours de trois heures du matin ; une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine qui ne voulait pas partir durant le reste de la nuit.

'' D'accord, je vais le demander une nouvelle fois. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? '' Elle enfonçait ses ongles dans la chaise, tremblant de toute son âme.

'' Jaime a été fait prisonnier en Irak la nuit dernière. Père téléphone au Ministre des affaires étrangères '' Lui dit Tyrion, avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée de scotch, en regardant leur père.

Pendant une seconde elle se relaxa. _Ils ne savaient pas._ Mais elle réalisa ce qu'impliquait les paroles de son frère. Elles coupaient et déchiraient son cœur profondément, très profondément. Des larmes brûlantes, invisibles envahirent ses yeux, tandis que sa voix semblait être coincée dans sa gorge. _Non, non, non. Pas Jaime._ C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait penser. _Non, non, c'est une erreur, juste une terrible erreur !_

'' Non '' Fut la seule chose qu'elle put dire. '' C'est une erreur. Un malentendu. Il n'est pas en Irak : il m'a appelé hier d'Amman '' Sa voix était faible.

'' Il t'a appelé ? ''

Elle n'avait pas vu son père entrer dans la maison, ayant apparemment terminé son appel. C'était sa neuvième année dans le Ministère des affaires étrangères, et son visage était fermé et figé.

'' Oui, bien sur qu'il m'a appelé ! Il m'appelle tout les soirs depuis qu'il est parti pour la Jordanie '' C'était suffisamment horrible pour elle de ne pas être avec lui, alors comment serait-il capable de survivre à trois mois sans entendre sa voix ? _C'est une erreur, c'est une erreur. Ils ne l'ont pas._

'' Ils ont envoyé une vidéo, Cersei '' Dit Tyrion, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

'' Non '' Elle secoua la tête. '' Non ! Je veux la voir ! ''

'' Crois moi ; tu ne veux pas la voir '' Dit son père.

'' Pourquoi ? C'est mon frère, mon jumeau, et j'ai le droit de la voir ! '' Cria t-elle

'' Et c'est _mon_ fils aîné ! '' Sa voix était encore plus forte que celle de Cersei.

'' Je ne te crois pas '' Dit elle, chassant les larmes de ses yeux, invisibles pour n'importe qui d'autre dans la pièce.

Tyrion était près d'elle, et posa sa main sur son bras mais elle le repoussa furieusement.

'' Cersei s'il te plaît... '' Sa mère essaya de la raisonner.

'' Je vais l'appeler tout de suite et vous allez voir ! '' Elle prit son téléphone et composa son numéro. Elle le connaissait par cœur.

Cersei regarda le jardin tandis qu'elle entendait la première tonalité. _Un_.

Le soleil pénétrait par la grande fenêtre mais ce n'était pas chaud. L'air, qui venait par la porte du jardin, était froid et mordant. _Deux_.

Elle ne pouvait pas respirer. Elle respirerait lorsqu'il répondrait et qu'elle lui crierait dessus, lui commandant de revenir à la maison immédiatement pour qu'elle puisse le prendre dans ses bras et être avec lui toute la nuit. _Trois_.

Elle pouvait entendre Tyrion et son père lui disant de laisser tomber. _Quatre._

Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle avait besoin d'entendre sa voix, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle le suppliait de rentrer à la maison immédiatement. _Cinq_.

'' Salut, c'est Jaime. Laissez un message. Je vous rappellerais ''

Elle laissa le téléphone tomber avant même que celui ci ne bipe une dernière fois pour qu'elle laisse un message.

'' Non '' Le silence était omniprésent, et c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire.

Elle ne l'accepta que lorsque la nuit fut tombée. Sa mère et son père l'avaient de nouveau quitté. Ils avaient pris un avion pour Washington, afin de 'clarifier la situation' au ministère. Elle n'avait toujours pas vu la vidéo.

'' Ils veulent de l'argent '' Avait dit Oncle Kevan, ''Et un échange de prisonniers ''

Mais Cersei se moquait de ce qu'ils voulaient.

'' Donnez leur ! '' Avait elle crié. '' Donnez leur tout ce qu'ils veulent !''

'' Ce n'est pas si simple ! '' Avait répondu son père, d'un même ton fort.

Et maintenant, Robert ronflait bruyamment à côté d'elle. Il n'était rentré à la maison que lorsque ses parents l'avaient quitté et sa réaction sur l'affaire avait été d'hausser les épaules.

'' Être confronté au monde réel ne peut que lui être bon, sinon il sautillera dans tout le Moyen Orient durant la prochaine décennie, pensant que personne ne le touchera simplement parce qu'il est le fils aîné de Tywin Lannister ''

Cersei l'avait frappé, en plein dans le visage, et il l'avait frappé en retour. Maintenant ils était de nouveau dans leur lit de mariage, dos à dos comme toujours, et Cersei s'accrochait à son oreiller, mordant ses lèvres, pensant à Jaime.

Les jours suivants passèrent si rapidement qu'ils se transformèrent tout d'abord en semaines, et puis en mois.

Au bout d'un moment, Robert commença à rester travailler plus longtemps pour éviter de la voir. Ils ne s'arrêtaient jamais de se disputer lorsqu'il était à la maison, se disputer à propos de Jaime, de leurs enfants blonds, et de leur mariage.

'' On pourrait croire que c'est lui ton mari, et non moi ! '' Cria t-il une fois alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux soûls ( du moins ne s'étaient ils pas enivrés ensemble, il avait pris trop de bières au bar, alors qu'elle avait à elle seule vidé deux bouteilles d'un vin de Californie )

'' J'aurais aimé qu'il le soit '' Fut la seule chose qu'elle put répondre, et soit était il trop ivre pour relever, ou soit avait il eu un de ses moments de lucidité, avait additionné deux et deux (toutes les fois où Jaime était là lorsqu'il revenait du travail, combien ses enfants lui ressemblaient, ou combien lui et Cersei étaient proches lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble) et avait décidé de se taire. Dans tout les cas, il avait tout oublié le lendemain matin – ou du moins l'avait prétendu.

Son jumeau lui manquait chaque jour. Elle se rappelait de la dernière fois où ils avaient été ensemble. C'était la nuit précédent son départ en Jordanie, et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la maison d'été de leur Oncle Kevan près de Muir Beach. Elle se rappelait encore de tout ses baisers ; ressentait sa main entre ses jambes et le sentiment de satisfaction alors qu'il était dans elle. De toute sa vie, elle ne s'était jamais sentie entière, excepté lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Il était resté en elle après qu'ils aient atteint l'orgasme, et elle avait refermé ses bras autour de lui.

'' S'il te plaît. Ne pars pas ''

– – – – –

Il aurait aimé ne pas être parti. La pensée de sa douce sœur était la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie, alors qu'il était dans l'obscurité la plus totale. Même dans le plus sombre des lieux de la Terre, il ne pouvait penser à rien d'autre qu'à elle. Il ne pouvait pas mourir sans elle, ne pouvait pas abandonner sans l'avoir revue. Elle ne l'aurait jamais pardonné, et l'aurait pourchassé à travers les sept enfers.

L'endroit où ils le gardaient était sombre, et il n'avait pas vu la lumière du soleil depuis le jour où ils l'avaient arraché des rues de Rutbah et emmené dans sa nouvelle maison. Glacée durant les nuits, et d'une chaleur insoutenable dans la journée. Quelques fois, il pensait suffoquer. Jusqu'à maintenant, les humiliations et les changements de températures avaient été la seule torture qu'ils lui avaient infligés, mais il n'était pas sur que cela demeurerait inchangé.

Les jours étaient longs, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire que de rester assis dans un coin de sa petite cellule. Au bout d'un moment, il se mit à jouer à ce qu'il appelait ''Reconstitution'' afin de ne pas devenir fou. Il débuta depuis sa tendre enfance, ou plus précisément depuis la première fois qu'il se rappelait avoir escaladé le lit de Cersei la nuit pour dormir près d'elle ; il devait alors avoir deux ans. Cela lui prit une semaine pour se rappeler de ces petits détails : lui, se cramponnant à elle lorsqu'ils allaient être séparés, et lui donnant de petits baisers, d'abord sur sa joue, et puis sur ses douces lèvres. Il se rappelait aussi comment les amis de sa mère – où d'autres de ses relations – les encourageaient : '' Fais un bisous à ta sœur, Jaime ! Vous êtes si mignons, tout les deux ! ''

Peut-être était ce pour cela qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal, mais quelque chose d'au contraire pur et juste. Et c'était cela ; juste et pur. Il n'y avait aucune autre manière pour le décrire. Ce n'était pas eux qui faisaient quelque chose de mal, mais le reste du monde qui agissait différemment.

Était venue ensuite la puberté. Il se souvenait comment ils s'étaient mis tout les deux côte à côté devant le miroir, découvrant que désormais, ils se développaient différemment. Pendant un moment, Cersei avait même refusé de le laisser entrer dans sa chambre lorsqu'elle se changeait, ou le chassait de la salle de bain pendant qu'elle se lavait.

'' Mais nous nous sommes toujours lavés ensemble... '' fut sa réaction, déçu qu'il était ; cependant, il ne fallu pas attendre très longtemps pour qu'ils retrouvent leur courage et qu'ils retournent dans le lit de l'autre. Savoir à quel point leur ''aventures'' nocturnes s'étaient transformées restait quelque chose de flou. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que cela n'avais jamais réellement commencé à être sexuel. Une part de leur relation l'avait toujours été.

Il pouvait se rappeler comment, au bout de leurs premières semaines à l'école, ils se retrouvaient en cachette dans la bibliothèque, partageant de doux et petits baisers, se tenant la main, jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent retourner à leurs classes. Il pouvait aussi se rappeler comment ils s'étaient touchés pendant la récréation, cachés par un vieux chêne, où ils n'avaient jamais été découverts.

Cela lui prit quelques jours de réflexion pour qu'il puisse enfin se rappeler de leur première 'vraie' fois. C'était durant la fin de juillet, l'année où ils avaient eu quinze ans.

Tout leurs baisers, contacts, ou étreintes avaient toujours eu jusque alors une ligne qu'ils n'avaient jamais franchis. Elle l'avait quelque fois touché jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne chaud dans ses mains, et il l'avait embrassé dans des endroits qui l'avaient fait frémir. Des choses qu'ils avaient considérés comme de la curiosité.

Ce jour de juillet, il revenait de son entraînement de tennis, et avait posé son sac derrière la table, lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans le jardin. Elle portait une robe blanche, toute trempée par une de ces pluies d'été. Il s'était figé devant son beau corps qui avait développé des courbes au fil de ses dernières années. Elle n'était plus une fille, mais une femme. Elle l'avait pris par la main, amené vers la piscine, sous la pluie, sans un mot, et l'avait déshabillé. Sa douce, douce sœur.

Cela lui avait pris presque deux jours pour se rappeler de chaque seconde de cette heure qu'ils avaient passé dans la piscine ; mais reconstituer ces moments lui faisait mal dans les mauvais jours.

– – – – – 

Ce fut au réveillon de Noël que Cersei quitta la maison pour la première fois depuis des jours. Les températures avaient chuté depuis le début des premières neige, et Cersei avait essayé de s'occuper en entretenant le jardin et nettoyant la maison.

'' Je ne peux plus supporter mes employés '' Avait elle une fois dit à Tyrion, alors qu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle nettoyait la cuisine elle même.

Et maintenait, à la fin décembre, ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle d'Irak, et son père l'attendait, ainsi que les enfants et Robert, à leur repas de Noël annuel avec la famille, les amis et la moitié du gouvernement américain. Elle songeait à ne pas y aller. Elle n'était pas sûre d'être capable de regarder tout ces gens dans les yeux, alors qu'ils ne faisaient pas tout ce qui étaient en leur pouvoir pour récupérer Jaime.

Ce fut au matin qu'elle décida d'emmener les enfants à Muir Beach. Pendant le trajet, l'idée de leur dire la vérité sur leur oncle Jaime lui avait traversé l'esprit deux fois, mais elle l'avait repoussé. _Lorsqu'il sera de retour. Je divorcerai de Robert, leur dira_ _i_ _pour Jaime, et nous déménagerons quelque part où nous pourrons tous vivre heureux et en paix._

Il faisait froid sur la plage mais Tommen et Myrcella était content de courir sur le sable et de jouer avec l'eau. Elle se demandait parfois s'ils développeraient une relation semblable à celle de Jaime et elle.

Il n'y avait que Joffrey qui était assis silencieusement à côté d'elle. Il avait beaucoup grandit ses derniers mois, et c'était retrouvé plusieurs fois dans les ennuis en classe. Certains des professeurs l'avaient appelés mais elle avait justifié son comportement par la situation actuelle. Qu'est ce qu'elle était censée faire ? Joffrey hériterait du business de Robert, et si Jaime continuait de parcourir le monde ou... qu'il ne revenait jamais, son père considérerait Joffrey comme l'héritier de la compagnie Lannister. Apprendre à gérer des rivaux ne pouvait lui faire que du bien. 

Il était donc assis près d'elle, en colère ou fatigué, ou peut-être ennuyé – Cersei ne pouvait le dire.

'' Pourquoi est tu si triste ? '' Demanda t-il à sa mère au bout d'un moment.

'' Parce que mon jumeau n'est pas là et que je ne sais pas quand je le verrai de nouveau. Tu sais ça, Joffrey. ''

'' Mais... c'est seulement ton frère '' Joffrey cassait des bâtons et les jetaient plus loin.

'' Comment te sentirais tu si Myrcella était loin, retenue prisonnière par quelqu'un ? ''

'' J'irai dans son pays et je le tuerai de mes propres mains ''

Elle eut un rire froid.

'' Je n'ai pas cette option. Je n'ai que ma douleur ''

'' Moi, je n'en resterai pas là ''

Elle le regarda un moment. Elle avait toujours voulu qu'il ressemble à Jaime, gentil et courageux. Mais il était devenu comme sa mère, et peut-être comme son grand-père.

'' Non, tu n'en resterai pas là '' Dit elle en caressant ses cheveux.

– – – – –

Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient, mais il comprenait que c'était sérieux et grave. Ils parlaient bruyamment, probablement de sa tentative de fuite. Aucun d'entre eux ne parlait anglais, mais il avait essayé de les soudoyer tout de même lorsqu'ils l'avaient détaché pour le repas. Ce fut lorsque Wahid (il avait finit par savoir le nom de ses gardiens) tourna la tête une seconde, que Jaime eu la chance de courir et fuir.

Il l'avaient tellement battu qu'il en était venu à se demander à quoi il pensait. Il y avait des centaines d'hommes dans ces grottes ; qu'elles étaient ses chances de s'échapper tout seul ? Et maintenant, il avait à assumer les conséquences de son comportement stupide. Et les conséquences arrivèrent rapidement. Ce n'était pas Wahid mais un autre garde qu'il n'avait vu que rarement. Il lui criait dessus, le pointant du doigt, pensant apparemment que Jaime pouvait le comprendre. Jaime parlait arabe, hébreu et perse, mais ces gens parlaient Ourdou ou peut-être un autre dialecte rare.

Il comprit seulement lorsque quelqu'un d'autre lui donna un couteau.

 _Je ne peux pas mourir ici sans Cersei._

Le garde prit sa main droit, la pressa contre le mur, cria encore et abaissa le couteau.

Lorsque Jaime revint lui, sa cellule sentait le fer plus que d'ordinaire. Cela lui prit plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir ouvrir de nouveau les yeux. Il faisait sombre, aussi sombre que d'habitude, mais sa main était engourdie, et se fut lorsqu'il la leva qu'il put voir : ils lui avaient coupés deux doigts. Le saignement s'était arrêté, mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'avec cette poussière la blessure serait bientôt infectée – si elle ne l'était pas déjà. _Fais chier._

– – – – –

Le printemps était déjà là lorsque de bonnes nouvelles arrivèrent finalement. Une équipe de soldats américains avait découvert un complexe souterrain près de Rutbah. Ce n'étaient pas d'excellentes nouvelles ; seulement on présumait que des prisonniers étaient retenus à l'intérieur, et Jaime pouvait en faire parti. Cersei n'y accorda pas une grande attention. Elle ne voulait pas avoir de faux espoirs.

Deux jours passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, _enfin_ , Tyrion frappe de nouveau à sa porte. Elle était cette fois ci dans son bureau où des photos de Jaime, Jaime et elle, Jaime et les enfants, et même de Jaime, Tyrion et elle, avaient surpassé celles de Robert, leurs parents ou amis.

Elle s'arracha de la lecture d'un de ses vieux journal d'enfance, lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce.

'' Ils l'ont Cersei. Ils l'ont '' Dit il, et pour la première fois en plusieurs mois elle fut capable de respirer de nouveau. C'était comme si l'inspiration qu'elle avait pris avant d'appeler Jaime s'était finalement échappée de sa bouche.

'' Quand est ce qu'il sera là ? ''

'' Ils prennent l'avion pour l'Allemagne afin de faire un contrôle médical, et il sera là demain matin vers 9 heures si tout va bien ''

Tout ce qu'elle put faire fut acquiescer et Tyrion sourit.

– – – – – –

L'Allemagne était aussi nuageuse que la dernière fois où il y avait été avec Briena quelques années auparavant. Il n'avait pas vu grand chose et il pleuvait. Il avait plu tout l'été et ils avaient passé leur temps dans la maison de ses parents à Berlin. Briena avait été occupée par ses amis du lycée et sa grand-mère Catleen, sans mentionner qu'ils avaient dormis dans des chambres séparées et après quatre mois de relation n'avait jamais partagés leur lit. Cersei lui manquait tellement. Son rire, son corps, la manière dont elle le tenait lorsqu'elle l'embrassait. Il ne pouvait pas dire si elle lui avait plus manqué que maintenait. Il voulait lui écrire ou l'appeler, mais perdait son courage chaque fois qu'il composait son numéro ou écrivais une lettre. Lorsque son père lui dit qu'elle allait se marier, il les avait toutes brûlées et but tellement que ses amis durent l'amener à l'hôpital.

Il fut soulagé lorsqu'ils prirent l'avion pour Los Angeles. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de la voir. Il avait collecté chaque souvenir de leur enfance dans son esprit, et il voulait tous les lui lire, à la manière d'un livre, avant de se mettre à genoux et de la demander en mariage ; et il n'accepterai pas ''non'' comme réponse. Ils ne vivraient plus jamais une seule seconde séparés.

Alors que l'avion décollait, il sombra dans un sommeil remplit de visions de Cersei dans cette blanche robe mouillée, il y a tellement d'années auparavant. Plus tard, elles se mélangèrent avec les images de son sauvetage, une semaine après qu'ils lui aient coupé les doigts. Le docteur de Tel Aviv, où ils l'avaient tout d'abord emmené pour le soigner, avait voulu couper la main entière, mais Jaime avait insisté pour qu'ils essaient quelque chose d'autre, et maintenait ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer que les choses aillent mieux. Ils avaient aussi soigné ses autres blessures et lavé avant que les gens de Rammstein, en Allemagne, ne revérifie à leur tour si tout allait bien, l'autorisant enfin à partir pour les Etats Unis, vers Cersei.

'' M. Lannister ? Jaime ? '' Quelqu'un le réveillait en secouant son épaule.

C'était Private Hennigan, une jeune femme qui l'avait escorté depuis l'Irak, et qui était personnellement responsable de son retour. Elle ressemblait un peu à Briena, pensa t-il, mais il était trop épuisé et excité à l'idée de revoir Cersei pour approfondir cette idée.

– – – – –

Lorsqu'ils virent l'avion se poser sur la piste devant eux, le cœur de Cersei battait terriblement fort. _Le premier jour ensoleillé de ce printemps_ _est_ _là pour accueillir Jaime_ , pensa t-elle alors qu'on ouvrait les portes pour elle, son père, sa mère et Tyrion. Ils étaient autorisés à aller sur la piste, mais devaient garder une certaine distance avec l'avion. Doucement, trop doucement, des escaliers furent amenés près de l'avion, et les portes s'ouvrirent.

'' Est ce que c'est lui ? '' demanda sa mère.

'' Non, il est bien plus grand que Jaime '' Répondit son père – ils se tenaient tout les deux derrière Cersei.

Toujours plus de personnes, toutes portant des uniformes ou des costumes, quittaient l'avion, jusqu'à ce que Cersei voit une silhouette avec un tee-shirt blanc et un pantalon marron clair dépasser la porte. Il avait les cheveux d'or de Jaime, mais il était bien plus mince. Il regarda le soleil, l'appréciant une seconde, puis dirigea son regard vers eux et Cersei put voir que sa bouche articulait son nom, et il commença à descendre les marches plus vite, les survolant l'une après l'autre.

Elle bougea exactement au même moment. Elle n'écouta pas l'homme qui lui disait de ne pas aller plus loin, et retrouva son jumeau deux secondes plus tard. Jaime l'étreignit avec son bras gauche, la serrant contre lui, ne voulant plus la lâcher.

'' Tu es de retour '' Dit elle, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux, une main dans son dos et l'autre dans ses cheveux.

Jaime ne l'avait pas vu pleurer depuis sa nuit de noce. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit là. D'ordinaire, c'était lui qui allait vers elle – mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient tout les deux allé vers l'autre, et s'étaient retrouvés à égale distance.

'' Tu m'as tellement manqué '' Lui murmura t-il à l'oreille ; il l'embrassa ensuite sur la joue et le nez. Il voulait l'embrasser sur la bouche, mais ce n'était pas le bon moment ni le bon lieu. Mais il pencha légèrement la tête une fraction de seconde, effleurant ses lèvres, lui promettant qu'ils auraient d'avantage plus tard, seuls.

'' Je t'aime Jaime '' Chuchota t-elle, ses mains creusant la chair de son dos, ne pouvant attendre de l'avoir de nouveau dans son lit.

'' Je t'aime aussi '' Lui répondit-il, caressant doucement ses cheveux.

Et à cet instant précis, le fait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être réellement ensemble importait peu. Cela aurait pu être pire. Mais Cersei ne l'avait jamais réellement laissé seul dans cette grotte. Même dans le plus sombre des lieux, elle avait été avec lui, dans son cœur, et à ses côtés.


End file.
